The information explosion, aided by easily obtainable credit, has led to a dramatic increase in identity theft. Identity theft is a crime that feeds on the inability of consumers to control who has access to sensitive information and how it is safeguarded. According to the Identity Theft Center, identity theft remains the primary concern among consumers contacting the Federal Trade Commission. According to two (2) studies done in July 2003 by Gartner Research and Harris Interactive, approximately 7 million people became victims of identity theft in the prior 12 months, equal to 19,178 victims per day, 799 victims per hour, 13.3 victims per minute. The incidence of victimization increased 11 to 20% between 2001 and 2002 and 80% between 2002 and 2003 according to the Harris Interactive survey. This same study found that 91% of respondents do not see an “end to the tunnel” and expect a heavy increase in victimization. 49% also stated that they do not feel they know how to adequately protect themselves from this crime. Victims currently spend an average of 600 hours recovering from identity theft, often over a period of years. In 2002, the average was 175 hours of time, representing an increase of about 2470%. Based on 600 hours times the indicated victim wages, this equals nearly $16,000 in lost potential or realized income. While victims are finding out about the crime more quickly, it is taking much longer to clear their records and recover from the crime. Even after the thief stops using the information, victims struggle with the impact of identity theft. Effects of being a victim include increased insurance or credit card fees, inability to find a job, higher interest rates and battling collection agencies and issuers who refuse to clear records despite substantiating evidence of the crime. This effect may continue for more than 10 years after the crime was first discovered. Approximately 85% of victims found out about the crime due to an adverse situation such as denied credit or employment, notification by police or collection agencies, receipt of credit cards or bills never ordered and the like. Only 15% found out through a positive action taken by a business group that verified a submitted application or a reported change of address. The easiest way that thieves have access to personal identification such as pre-approved credit card applications is through theft of mail from unlocked mailboxes.
Module D of the United States Postal Service Domestic Mail Manual sets forth the requirements for customer deposit of mail and basic information on how the Postal Service collects and delivers mail. Information about post office boxes is included in this module. Module D041 describes the standards for letterboxes or other receptacles for the deposit or receipt of mail. It also contains the standards for curbside mailboxes. Manufacturers of all mailboxes designed and made to be erected at the edge of a roadway or curbside of a street and to be served by a carrier from a vehicle on any city route, rural route, or highway contract route must be approved under USPS Standard 7, Mailboxes, City and Rural Curbside. Conventional mailboxes with a lock must have a slot that is large enough to accommodate the customer's normal daily mail volume as the USPS currently neither opens a locked box nor accepts a key for this purpose.
The prior art is well documented with varied examples of mailbox storage and mailbox theft preventative assemblies. The objective in each of these instances is to safeguard the mail from the time the mail delivery person deposits the mail until the time addressee has time to collect the mail.
None of the conventional mailbox storage and mailbox preventive assemblies allow for a normal receptacle opening or front mailbox door that can be locked and remotely unlocked. If such a mailbox were available, both incoming and outgoing mail could be safeguarded. What is desired is a preventative mailbox that can be unlocked and locked with a minimum of effort on behalf of the postal employee and the addressee. It is an objective of the present invention that such a mailbox would be accepted by the USPS in order to combat the rise in identification theft.